Today Is the Day
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: Starfire's happy and excited. This is the day she's antcipated since last year...What is so special about it? How is it such a big deal? Does Robin have something in on it? Read and Find out xD. My first One-Shot on Teen Titans so plz...Read and Review


Disclaimer: I sadly, don't own the teen titans, or any of the characters

"Today is the day," Starfire sang, flying a foot from the carpeted ground and clasping her dainty, orange hands. Still in her purple shorts and tank for pajamas, she made her bed and headed towards the showers.

Feeling enriched this was a special day, she washed her hair three times instead of twice; and as she got out the shower and got dressed in her usual uniform, she put some eyeliner on.

Walking back to her room, and spotting silky sucking on her shoe she called out, "Come here my little silky."

The pink, insect-like pet reacted to her words and jumped happily in his owner's arms.

"Oh silky," she said hugging him close. "I bought the things Raven calls gifts, and prepared everything I was going to say. It will be most delightful," she finished with a dreamy sigh, her emerald eyes filled with joy and happiness.

Putting Silky back down, and heading towards the main room she heard the infamous argument:

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Dude, how can you call that food?"

"Man what're you talking about? Tofu looks and smells like crap?"

"Friends," Starfire interrupted smiling widely. "Good morning!"

Cyborg shaped up, and smiled at his best friend, who he thought of like a sister. "Mornin' Star," he said, fixing the apron on his body. "Would you like some eggs? Bacon? Toast?"

Before the red-headed beauty could reply Beastboy's forest green eyes met hers, and he fell on his knees like a beggar.

"Star, don't betray me like this," he whined. "Here, try my tofu…"

"Beastboy," a cold voice said, freezing him shut. "Respect she likes meat, for once."

Cyborg yelled, "Booyah! Breakfast coming right up! Thanks Raven."

"No problem," the empathy replied, sitting down on a stool close to the kitchen.

"Can you start the kettle for me?"She asked, patting the chair next to her so Starfire could sit.

As Starfire sat, Cyborg nodded and smirked at the crying changeling.

"Get over it," Raven said to Beastboy, while rolling her dark purple eyes, and setting her hood down.

Then she turned to Starfire and asked, "Want to meditate after breakfast?" she asked, while getting up to prepare her herbal tea.

"That would be glorious!"Starfire exclaimed happily, like always.

"Mornin' team," a voice called out, at the entrance to the main room. There stood Robin, his ebony hair spiked up and his outfit crisp to perfection.

Cyborg asked his leader, "Hey, want some coffee?"

"Sure," Robin nodded, striding over to his girlfriend and putting an arm around her slim waist. Kissing her quickly he asked, "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes," Starfire nodded, with a small giggle.

Being two years since they got together in Japan, they've been madly in love since then.

'Does he remember?'Starfire thought, searching his face for any recognition. It showed none.

When Raven caught her thoughts, she wondered what was going on.

As Robin pulled away from Starfire he walked towards Cyborg and asked, "The coffee ready yet?"

0-0-0-0-0

After meditating with Raven, Starfire and Raven were talking in the main room, on the couch.

"So today is _that _day," Raven said, sipping some tea. "I thought so. Does he remember?"

"I do not know,"Starfire replied and bit her lip uneasily. After all the hard work and dedication she put into this, he better not have forgotten.

"Of course he remembers," Raven said supportably, although she didn't really know. Prying into people's minds was unacceptable unless the thought came to her first.

"But…he has said nothing," Starfire said hurtly.

"Neither have_ you_."

Suddenly the alarm rang off, and the tow jumped in position.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy rushed in with grim looks on their faces.

"There's a robbery, at the jewelry store," Robin informed. "Let's go stop them."

When they got there, they saw police officers but no suspects anywhere. "Ok team," Robin said. "Let's split up! Starfire and I, Cyborg and Beastboy and Raven, you can handle it alone."

They all nodded, then went their separate ways.

0-0-0-0-0

"See anything?" Robin asked on the walkie-talkie, flying in the air with Starfire holding him.

"Nothing," Beastboy said, with a sigh.

"Ditto," a monotone voice agreed. They've been searching for hours, and it was turning late.

"Ok team," Robin said with a sigh. "Let's head home."

0-0-0-0-0

When they all got back Robin stormed off to his room, and angrily shut the door.

"I'm heading to bed," Beastboy said, grabbing a bacteria filled sandwich and heading to the prosperity of his room. "Night."

"Ya, same," Cyborg said, scratching his head and checking his battery level. It was pretty low. "I need to go charge, See you later Rav, Star."

In a few minutes, the only two people left were Raven and Starfire. Raven turned to her best friend and said, "I hope it works out." Walking out the room, and heading to her room with a sigh.

Starfire wiped her eyes tiredly, and then flew to her room. Grabbing her present and a piece of paper, she walked to her boyfriend's door and knocked silently.

"Robin," she called. Soon enough the door opened and Robin asked, "What is it Star? I have work to do."

Starfire bit her lip and took a big breath. "Can you meet me on the roof, in an hour? It will only take a second."

Staring weirdly at her present and paper, he locked eyes with her and said, "Yeah…um of course. See ya," then shut the door.

Starfire then, flew to the roof and looked at the sunset with awe. It never ceased to amaze her after, her many years on earth. The cold air rustled her hair, and it swirled around her face like a fire that would never be let out.

"Oh Robin," she sighed, and brought her knees to her chest, tapping her fingers impatiently.

In the next hour Starfire just watched the sky, as it darkened to a midnight-blue color and as the stars winked down below. Seeing one of the biggest stars she smiled and said, "I miss Tamaran."

"But Earth is your home now," a voice said behind her, with a smile evident in his words.

Starfire turned around and saw Robin sit next to her, entwining his gloved hand with hers.

For a few minutes they just stared at the sky in silence until Robin broke it and asked, "What did you need to tell me Star?"

'Did he even have to ask?' Starfire thought sadly, 'He surely must've forgotten'

Starfire looked deeply in his mask, as if she could see his soul. "Do you not remember?" she whispered, so softly and sadly that it killed him inside.

Before he could answer she gave the gift to him and he opened it, softly tearing away the tissue paper.

There inside, was a picture of them. Smiling widely on a hill, overlooking Tokyo. The day after they just got together…

"Starfire…"he said.

"Robin," she said, the paper in her hands now burning to ashes and falling to the cement roof. "Today, is a special day. A day, I will fathom forever and ever. A day, that I hoped you would not forget but apparently you did. You showed that to me now."

As she wiped her tear-filled and eyes, got up and headed towards the exit she heard a quiet, "Stop." Freezing, she raised her head and looked back at her love.

"Yes?" she inquired sweetly yet, impatiently.

"How could I forget?" he asked, walking up to her and taking her hand. "I didn't forget. I never will. Here," he said handing her a necklace with a star on it, and earth in the background.

"Robin," Starfire said tearing up again. Sniffling she said, "It is beautiful."

Taking the necklace from her and clasping it around her neck he said, "I'm sorry. For making you think that-"

"No," Starfire said, turning to him and putting her head on his chest. "I assumed," she continued, "And that was wrong."

Lifting her chin and kissing her pink full lips tenderly, with so much emotion and passion the alien forgot all her troubles.

Pulling away then leaning in for another. Robin said with his breath warm on her face. "Happy anniversary Star." 


End file.
